


needing is one thing, and getting's another

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing except for that one thing he learned from Ygritte, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling upon an amorous couple, Sansa poses a question to Jon about whether women pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	needing is one thing, and getting's another

"I thought women made it up," Sansa mused, staring into the fire in her solar.

Winterfell and the surrounding town swelled with people after the victory over the Boltons. The castle bustled again. Sansa had her mother and father's old rooms, thanks to Jon. He'd walked her to her solar after the evening meal was finished in the great hall, as he did almost every night now. Jon never mentioned it, but he knew she still didn't feel completely safe here, with the ghosts that haunted these grounds. They would spend a few moments talking before parting.

Tonight the meal had been particularly festive. Word of new supplies arriving from the Northern houses had put everyone in a merry mood, and wine flowed freely.

They heard the entwined pair before they saw them on the staircase. A serving girl was urging on one of the boys from the stables. Both scattered as soon as they caught wind of the Lady of Winterfell and the King in the North, and Jon and Sansa had walked in awkward silence after that. Jon thought Sansa would bid him good night at the door, but she still asked him to come in.

"That women just...went along, to please men. I'd heard women talk about it, of course, but I didn't believe them. I never thought women actually enjoyed it. Do they really?" Sansa said, in the same tone she'd used earlier that day when they had talked about whether the kitchens were well-provisioned. _Do we have enough flour to last the winter, I'm not sure we have enough wood set aside for the stoves, is it true women might like laying with men_?

Images of Ygritte flashed through Jon's mind, her hair, how she tasted, how she'd buck and strain against him to find release, how good it felt to finally get his mouth on her at the end of the day in their tent, how she'd cry his name when he really got it right -

"Jon?" Sansa's eyes were fixed on him, and he knew he had to be blushing. He looked away, at the fire, the wall, anything to not meet her gaze. 

"They can," he said, and realized it might sound boastful, to say he knew for sure one way or the other.

"It didn't seem like she...I don't think she was pretending." Sansa shrugged and stepped away from the fire. "I'm not sure why she would bother, they weren't married, he wasn't threatening her, there was no gain or risk in it for her."

And it hit him all at once, Sansa was thrice married, twice widowed, but she'd known only the furthest thing from pleasure. Sansa, who'd loved stories of knights and princes as a girl, was now a grown woman in front of him, trying to piece together the why of what they'd just seen, searching for any answer apart from the simplest one - that what happened between a man and a woman might feel good. 

"The wildling woman you were with, Jon - what was her name?"

Jon hoped she hadn't read his mind earlier. "Ygritte."

For once Sansa seemed at a loss for words. It was very quiet in the room, apart from the occasional crack of a log in the fire. She took a deep breath. "Did she pretend?" Now he knew they were in dangerous territory. Neither of them drank any wine at dinner, but Jon's head was swimming all the same. He should go. He should have already gone. He couldn't move. 

"I don't think so." 

Sansa put a hand on his arm. "I know this isn't fair, Jon, but I trust you." His heart turned over in his chest. Jon knew what it cost her, to say that out loud. 

"I'm going to marry soon, one lord or another," and he heard an edge of trepidation in her voice. 

"You don't," and she touched her fingers to his lips so that he swallowed the rest of the words, _have to._ He couldn't keep his eyes from closing.

"I'd like to know," she said softly, dropping her hands together and looking at the floor. 

Her voice shook, slightly, she was steeling herself to ask, and he knew he was going to say yes.

"I'd like to know, once. What it feels like. What it can feel like. Would you, Jon?"

She was fierce and tentative at the same time and her eyes were still on the floor and he would, he'd thought of a thousand ways to show her, every time she was near him it was almost all he thought about. His hand was at her cheek before he could stop himself, and now it was her turn to close her eyes. _Yes, Sansa_ , but he didn't know how to get the words out, so he reached for her. He could feel the wool of her gown at her waist as he kissed her, gently, holding back.

Jon wanted to make this so very good for her, but it had been forever since he'd touched any woman and he didn't know what she liked, so he let her lead him. She pulled his head closer and melted into him, her hand fisting in his shirt, and when he touched his tongue to her lower lip the sound she made nearly undid him. He kissed her like he meant it, then, he tilted her head back and took her mouth and when he felt her tongue meet his, he could have wept with relief.

He was already hard but he could wait, tonight, a week, a lifetime, she drew him against the wall next to the fire and he hadn't meant to go so fast but he heard her hot against his ear, "I don't care, Jon, I don't care what anyone else thinks," and he didn't care either, all the desire he'd felt for the past months rushed out of him, his whole world came down to her in this room. He pulled her to his chest, cradling the back of her head, and pressed open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She was breathing faster, straining to get him out of his clothes and this was too quick, too desperate, he had to pull back, gods, he should at least made this happen somewhere near a bed for her.

Then she stroked him though his breeches and he was past thinking, she hitched her leg up and there was no question of hiding it, he was hard against her, she rocked into him and he met her with the same motion. "So perfect, you're perfect, Sansa, I've wanted you like this for so long," he whispered and she whimpered. "Please, I don't want to wait any more, Jon." She was untying her dress and the sight of her pale skin against the stone wall, her flushed face and her lips swollen from kissing as she unwound her gown was the most powerfully erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"Sansa, are you sure?" he managed, but his hands were already at the undersides of her breasts, she was so soft, and he brushed his thumb over her nipple as her skin pebbled. He dropped to his knees, grazing her with his teeth as she threaded her hands through his hair and held him there, at her breast, he could feel her heart beating wildly as he sucked again. She dropped her head back against the wall, his name falling from her lips, she was pulling at his hair, Sansa was half naked and only wanted more of him as he pushed her skirts up and this was madness, of the very best kind.

She helped him, lifting them and he traced her skin up her thigh. When his fingers touched her she was hot, and wet, for him, and he had to tell himself this was really happening, this wasn't one of his many dreams. He followed his fingers with his mouth. Her scent, the first taste of her cunt, burned into his mind and he gave in and did what he'd been dying to do for months, he licked and sucked and hummed against her and felt her moving, trying to find something just out of reach. He slid two fingers inside her, she was more than ready, and he felt her peak, hard, as she clenched against his fingers. He kept going, he wanted to drive her to another peak, to make her feel better than she'd ever felt before and she came again, he held her there as she rode out her second release, they'd been at this for about two minutes and he never, ever wanted to stop.

Sansa was urging him upward. She got a better purchase against the wall and pushed up into him to kiss him and he knew she could taste herself on his tongue. He had just enough sense, as she freed his cock from his breeches, to look at her, he couldn't form the words, but all he saw was _yes_ , she clearly wanted him to take her up against this wall and he was only too happy to oblige her.

He braced his arms against the rough stone. Sansa was inside the frame of his body and he took her by the waist, kissing her temple as he smoothed the fabric of her gown up her back to protect her from the wall. She raised herself up on her toes, his face was next to hers and he could see her eyelashes and the fall of her red hair over her breasts as she guided him. "Now, Jon, please," and he thrust into her, biting down on his lip, hard, to keep from cursing, she felt so fucking _good_.

He'd meant to pause, to let her get accustomed to him, but she was so hot and tight around his cock that he started moving without thinking. Before he could stop she met him, matched his rhythm, he felt her hips cant, she was still pushing back into him as they rocked against the wall together and anyone walking by this room would hear them both, they weren't quiet anymore. He buried his face in her neck, tasting the salt on her skin and he had never, even in his heated dreams, thought she would want him this badly. He could feel her start to clench again and with some last shred of restraint he thought, _I shouldn't, I can't_ -

But she knew, and dug her nails into his shoulders, hissing in his ear, "don't you dare, Jon, don't you dare, I need you, spend inside me, Jon." He lost his bloody mind at that, he answered her, whispering with his last thrusts, " _Fuck, yes, Sansa. always_ ," and she peaked again as he came, spilling his seed inside her, breaking all the promises he'd made in his saner moments not to need her, not to be with her, not to love her.

***

They were tangled together, a mess of clothes and limbs, they'd gone so fast he was still wearing his shirt and his breeches. She tucked her head under his chin as all the tension drained out of her, and she was a sweet weight against him as he held her.

Sansa sighed, content. They were silent for a moment, breathing together.

"I didn't mean for it to be like that," Jon murmured against her hair.

She pulled back and looked at him and smiled.

"Do you think I did not enjoy it?" She was teasing him, and he knew, somehow, no matter what, they'd be all right.

He smiled back. "No, not that," and he placed a lingering kiss on her mouth. "I just - at least a bed, maybe, I meant to take more time, with you, I didn't want to rush..."

"I've been in beds before, Jon, there's nothing special about them, I wanted to be with you," she trailed her fingers down his shirt, "and I think you enjoyed it, too," and there was the smallest speck of uncertainty in her voice. He knew he had to make short work of that. He titled her chin so she met his eyes. For once the words didn't get stuck in his throat, they came out easily, just for her. "I love you, Sansa, I've wanted to love you for so long, I never thought you'd want me back, and nothing could be better than this." He prayed she could see how true it was, and she did, her face relaxed and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest again.

"Good, that's good, Jon. Where should we go now?"

"Anywhere, just tell me, Sansa." He'd take her wherever she wanted, to Essos, to Lys, halfway around the world, to her chambers, anywhere at all, he wondered if she knew how much power she had.  

"Stay with me tonight, Jon." He was too embarrassed to admit he hadn't even thought of leaving her.

"Of course, Sansa."

"You might need to help me with this dress, we're in a muddle," she said, laughing a bit. "We are," he allowed. He helped her wrap herself up again, and the thrill of being able to treat her gently more than made up for any ache he felt at losing sight of her bare skin.

She took his hand when they were done and held it against her heart. "I love you too, Jon, I'm done pretending. I want this, I choose you, will you have me?" He gathered her in his arms and held her tight. "Always, Sansa, we'll have each other."

"Will you keep showing me, how good this can feel?" she said, and he could feel her lips curve against his neck as she smiled. He laughed.

"Gods, as long as you let me."

"Then let's go to bed," she said, taking his hand, and he knew he'd follow wherever she led, for this night, and the next, for all his nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from OK Go's song Needing/Getting.
> 
> I do my very best to check for typos, but if you find one please let me know in the comments and I will fix it!
> 
> (just getting started on livejournal: http://myrish-lace.livejournal.com/)


End file.
